In the Spring
by Adelaide Leichhardt
Summary: Feudal Japan AU – When Spring rolls in, so does she; the cherry blossom above all others. Sasuke realizes this the moment he lays eyes on Sakura, but as the Ronin Samurai is about to find out, she's no dainty flower. SasuSaku Rated M for language, violence and sexual scenes. TWO SHOT epilogue
1. In the Spring Pt1

**IN THE SPRING**

 _Feudal Japan AU – When Spring rolls in, so does she; the cherry blossom above all others. Sasuke realizes this the moment he lays eyes on Sakura, but as the Ronin Samurai is about to find out, she's no dainty flower. SasuSaku Rated M for language, violence and sexual scenes._

* * *

[Let me start by clarifying the major misconceptions around Geisha. Many people are unaware that Geisha are **NOT** actually prostitutes. This misconception arose when prostitutes called themselves Geisha to attract American men. The term Geisha in Japanese literally means "Living art" and perfectly describes what a Geisha actually is; a woman who dedicates her life to being a living artwork. Her body is a canvas, and she paints it with makeup and beautiful clothes and hairpieces so that she compliments the chosen art that she performs (singing, playing musical instruments or dancing). It takes many years of tutelage and strict living to become a fully-fledged Geisha and to be allowed to perform in public. It is the role of a Geisha to tastefully entertain.]

* * *

 **PART ONE**

Sasuke Uchiha had never cared much for the weather or the seasons before, yet as the sky opened itself upon the earth, he found himself pondering the two. It was the middle of Spring and contrary to the norm it was raining. Not the kind of gentle rain that could easily be shrugged off with an umbrella, but a torrential down poor that had him soaked to the bone, shivering with the cold that it brought. There had been nowhere for him to take cover on the road, so he'd continued on. He was hoping to come across a village where he could take shelter and rest, and finally after many long hours, his prayers were finally answered.

As he looked out upon the village while he approached, he thought that the sky had darkened more. It was now nearly black and a heavy mist arose around the village while the rain only got heavier. It was a rather earie and foreboding scene, yet the lights flickering in the small buildings gave hope of a warm bath and a place to rest his weary body. With a new eagerness in his steps, Sasuke trudged on through the mud and made his way towards the ryoukan (traditional Japanese lodging) that he hoped would have a room for him to stay.

As he entered the grounds, he weaved his way through the gardens and past the pond before reaching the front of the building. Stepping under the cover of the outstretched roof he let out a soft sigh of relief that emitted a small cloud of condensation from his lips. Assessing his appearance before continuing further, he was frustrated, yet not surprised to find that his heavy garments were soaked and clung to his body like a second layer of skin. His Hakama trousers had lost some of their folds but luckily the rain had washed away any mud that had splashed up during his travels. He had no way of telling what his face and hair looked like, but he could feel some of the loose tendrils clinging to the sides of his face while the rest of his shoulder length black hair remained tied up. Running a hand through it Sasuke attempted to slick back his hair away from his face so as to maintain some sort of semblance of nobility before he entered the establishment.

Taking in a deep breath he was about to slide the door open and enter when he was stopped by the sound of a chime to his left. It was the beautiful tingle of small bells that drew his attention. By the time he'd turned to look in the direction of the noise, all he saw was the trail of a red kimono as the form of a woman glided away and disappeared around the corner of the building. It had happened so fast that Sasuke even questioned if he'd seen her. He was sure he'd seen, pink hair? Sasuke had never seen anything of the likes before so he concluded that he was tired from his journey and his mind was playing tricks on him. That in mind, he was ready for a hot bath to refresh his mind and body, so he turned back to the door and sliding it open, entered the establishment beyond.

* * *

XXX

She hadn't expected anyone to be on the veranda outside, especially in this weather. So she was surprised when she saw a young man at the front doors of the ryoukan. She could tell immediately by his attire and sword that he was a Samurai. It was also very clear that he'd just arrived and had travelled through the storm as he was drenched head to toe, his samurai's attire clinging to his body while his dark hair clung to his face. Despite his drenched appearance Sakura thought that he looked incredibly handsome as his features were softly lit by the glow of the lamps inside. When he ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to tame it, his wet clothes showed of his strong arm muscles and water droplets dribbled down his cheek, ran along his sharp jawline before dripping onto his chest which was slightly revealed by the opening in his shirt. Sakura felt a sudden rush of heat to her face and decided she needed to make herself scarce before the young samurai noticed her.

Luckily she had exited the far room of that side of the building which would allow her a quick escape around the corner. As she spun around the small bells in her hair jingled slightly emitting a chime of sound. Sakura cursed internally as she was sure that the chime had given her position away, but as she disappeared behind the corner of the building, she hoped she'd made it past unseen.

* * *

XXX

Sasuke let out a small hiss of pleasure as he sank his body into the hot water. Those hours of unpleasant walking through the onslaught of the rain had left his body numb and stiff from all the shivering. The hot water was a welcomed relief. As his body became accustomed to the temperature he quickly began to relax and sank deeper, fully submerging himself. When he resurfaced again his loose hair hung about like a dark curtain, the ends of it tickling his collar bone and the water's surface. Resting his head against the edge of the bath Sasuke found himself reflecting on his life.

Born into the great Uchiha Clan, Sasuke had never known poverty and had been given the opportunity at a young age to train as a Samurai like most of the clan members. Sasuke had excelled even at a young age, it was like he had been born to wield a sword. He trained hard every day and was eager to prove his worth to his father who'd always favoured his older brother Itachi.

When Sasuke was twelve, the family was rocked by tragedy seemingly over night when the entire Uchiha clan was struck by a plague. Itachi had grabbed Sasuke that same night, taking him away before they could fall victims as well. The years went by and Itachi taught Sasuke everything he knew and by the time that Sasuke had reached adulthood, he'd surpassed Itachi in almost every way. But tragedy struck the young Uchiha a second time in a decade and Itachi fell ill with an unknown desease. On his deathbed Itachi reached out to his brother with his familiar display of affection of a tap to the forehead whispering "Thank you for making me a big brother. You gave me a reason to live, gave me something special to protect. Now you must find yours." And before Sasuke could respond to Itachi's words, his brother passed from the world of the living leaving him the sole member of a once great clan.

Without a family or home to keep him centred or a daimyo to serve, Sasuke became a wondering Ronin. A samurai with no master, a sword with no purpose. It seemed the world was hell bent on wiping out the Uchiha so what was the purpose in living? He'd spent the last year wondering the countryside aimlessly in search of an answer to the meaning of his existence and now, here in this small village, in this bath reflecting on his life, he was no closer to the answer.

Frustration grew within him and not wanting to dwell on such sombre thoughts for any longer he stood up to get out, the water cascaded of his body with ease. Reaching for his towel he dried himself off and made his way to bed. He couldn't be bothered to put on the sleeping garments set aside for him by the ryoukan staff, instead he slipped under the sheets of the futon without any further thoughts except to hope that tomorrow would bring better weather.

* * *

XXX

The sun was shining radiantly and unobscured in the clear blue sky. It was a stark contrast to the day before. The streets shone with colour as it should for that time of year. Spring always brought with it new life and painted the world in beautiful hues of white and pink as the cherry blossoms flourished. The streets were lined with the trees and so every time a small breeze blew, it would scatter the delicate petals in a whirl of colour. Admiring the simple beauty in it all, Sakura couldn't bring herself to hate being named after something so pure even if she felt it didn't suit her. Many others disagreed however saying that a pink haired beauty like her could not have been named after anything else.

Her resemblance to her namesake had sealed her fate at a young age. The cherry blossom girl who always caught people's attention had caught the attention of a well-known and reputed Okiya (Geisha house) which resulted in her being taken on and trained to be a Geisha. She was trained as all the others were to become living works of art. She was groomed to be the embodiment of beauty and to sing, dance and entertain the rich guests who could afford it. She had to be the perfect hostess; calm and at ease, yet always in control, flirtatious and fun, yet untouchable and mysterious. Of course there were many men who were drawn to her unique beauty and who wanted to be more than simply 'entertained' by her. It was not an uncommon struggle for Geisha since drunken men would always be drawn to beautiful women, but they were trained how to maintain charge and politely refuse so as not to upset their patrons. She always had a backup plan though should anything dangerous happen. A needle sharp dagger hidden as a hairpin.

Sakura hated it. She hated being a delicate flower on show for everyone. She always had to wear a mask, a fake smile around these people who were only interested in her looks and her musical talents. They weren't interested in who she was and she wasn't interested in them. For a life dedicated to beauty and art she thought that there was nothing duller.

At night she'd often wonder how her life would have been different if she had been born a man. She would have liked to have become a samurai, to be strong and to be able to defend her precious people. But life had dealt her different cards, her parents were mere commoners so even if she had been born the opposite sex, she'd never have been privileged to become a master of the sword. Essentially that was the reason she'd become a Geisha. Although at the time when she was thirteen she'd been initially struck by the beauty, the glamour and the fame, she'd been more interested in the money that would come with it. The money that would give her and her parents a chance at a better life.

Sakura considered herself lucky that life had been so kind to her when it hadn't been so to others. Yet despite this she couldn't shake the sensation that her life lacked something. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind she continued her stroll with her patron down the busy street. As far as patron's went, Sakura didn't mind this one. He was a regular of hers, an older gentleman and esteemed lord who was always polite and who seemed to enjoy just having her walk beside him listening to his idle talk about his two sons. Of course it was all part of the politics that went with both of their jobs. Her company with him was a status symbol, a show of money and power.

Since the weather was so much fairer today, many of the shop owners had opened up small stalls and booths bringing in small crowds of people. As she flickered her light green eyes from stall to stall, she took notice of a tall man investigating a crate of tomatoes. Even though she'd only seen him briefly and in the dim light the night before she recognised him straight away as the soaked Samurai entering the ryoukan. Now in the light of day, she could make out his features easily and found her impression of him last night paled in comparison to her view of him now. Sakura didn't think she'd ever seen a man who looked so handsome and she found herself staring at him while he decided which of the red fruit he would take.

"Haruno San?" her companion repeated again with slight concern in his voice.

Sakura quickly smiled at the man before apologizing "I'm sorry my breathe was blown away by the blossoms in bloom. Don't you think they're pretty?" she spoke in a sweet voice that she hoped would make him forgive her rudeness of not paying him her full attention.

The man's frown disappeared. "They pale in comparison to you Haruno San." He said kindly. Sakura smiled at him curtly but it was not genuine. With a quick nod they continued on their journey together. Sakura didn't risk a backwards glance at the Samurai as she continued, but her mind replayed in her head the image of his porcelain face complimented with eyes and hair as dark as the night. A small smile played on her rose tinted lips. The first genuine smile in a long time.

* * *

XXX

There was no mistaking it this time. In the bright light of day and in the middle of the street he'd seen the movement of pink in the corner of his eyes, once again only turning in time to see her form from behind as she walked away with an older gentleman by her side. Sasuke could tell immediately by her expensive kimono, beautiful hairpieces and the way she walked that she was a Geisha. As he stared after her retreating form he couldn't help but wonder what she might look like up close. Such a unique colour surely begged for a beauty that matched. It was an innocent thought but he tried to push it aside as he shuffled through the tomatoes looking for the perfect ones. Despite his efforts, he could neither pick out the fruit he wanted, nor stop the images of a woman painted in pink and red from ensnaring his thoughts. Without realizing, the corner of his lips unconsciously quirked up in a small smile.

* * *

XXX

"Uchiha you say? I haven't heard that name in quite some time now. I had heard that two boys had survived the plague, but I thought they had just been rumours." the lord answered softly. Sasuke didn't reply as he waited patiently for the lord to answer his previous request. Currently they were in a small guest room, Sasuke sitting directly across from lord Kenjimura. He was the current lord of the town, and also happened to be the man that Sasuke had seen with the pink haired Geisha previously. Sasuke had taken it upon himself to track down the lord and offer his service while he was in the area. Ever since Itachi's death, Sasuke had wondered around from village to village like this one in search of a purpose. It didn't matter how big or how small the tasks given to him were as long as he had something.

Lord Kenjimura considered Sasuke's offer. Being a man of wealth, he already had plenty of guards and servants to do his bidding, he didn't really need the assistance of the young Ronin before him, however the infamous and prestigious Uchiha clan name would certainly help his status. Without further thought on the matter Lord Kenjimura accepted Sasuke's offer of service.

"You've come at a good time Uchiha San. Tomorrow night is my eldest son's birthday and there will be a celebration held here then. Why don't you join us and you can keep a close watch over him. You can be his personal bodyguard for the evening." He announced, not asking whether or not Sasuke wanted to accept his job proposal or not. Sasuke nodded his understanding before bowing respectfully.

* * *

XXX

Sakura had been prepared for the large number of guests at the banquet that was to celebrate Lord Kenjimura's eldest son's birthday. Following the normal protocol of any party, there was a Geisha for every guest seated at the banquet to ensure that no guest was left without drink, or attention. It was the hosts way of showing off their wealth and influence. Because of this, party guests were always carefully picked. They were almost always more rich and important people of influence. Yesterday when she'd accompanied Lord Kenjimura through town he had recited the number of guests so that Sakura could pass on the message and ensure the correct number of Geisha to attend. Early this morning however a messenger had arrived at the Geisha house requesting that an extra girl be sent for the party as there had been an extra guest invited last minute.

The head of the house made the arrangements and put Sakura in charge of the girl for the evening. She was still a Maiko (a Geisha in training) since there were no others to fill the spot. As she surveyed the room, she noted that there were thirteen people including Lord Kenjimura and his two sons Ichiro and Akame. Sakura recognised many of them and already knew their names, but there were three she didn't. As her eyes gazed upon him for a second time that day she couldn't help the slight surprise on her face but she quickly concealed it behind a well-practiced mask. She had never expected to see the dark haired Samurai here. Sure it was not uncommon for Samurai to attend parties such as these, but she knew that he was not a local. He must be important to have warranted an invitation to an evening such as this.

Sakura found herself growing more curious about this handsome stranger by the moment.

* * *

XXX

It was her again. The Geisha who had been dancing in the back of his mind since he'd first caught sight of her two nights ago. Somehow they had kept flittering around each other without actually meeting, but this time was different. This time Sasuke could take in her full appearance, rather than catch a glimpse of her as she walked away. As his eyes glanced over her from head to toe, he made sure to take in every detail and commit it to memory. She was slightly taller than most women, which helped her to carry herself with an air of authority and grace in perfect balance. Her beautiful hair was shaped in an intricate style supported by various gold hairpins and a small array of perfectly placed flowers that complimented the colour. All of that dulled in comparison however to the beauty of her striking viridian green eyes which were perfectly complimented by long dark lashes. She was not just beautiful, she was breath taking and even when she made eye contact with him, Sasuke found himself unable to look away. The Geisha broke the eye contact and proceeded to the front of the room where she spoke softly but powerfully, grabbing the attention of all in the room.

"Honoured guests. It is my pleasure to welcome you to Lord Ichiro's birthday celebration. My name is Haruno Sakura and I and my girls will be taking care of you tonight. So please, sit back and enjoy." She finished with a polite bow along with all of the other Geisha.

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that graced his face at the announcement of her name. 'Sakura' he chuckled internally. How fitting he thought as he watched her go up and sit behind her allocated guest, Lord Kenjimura. Beside the Lord sat both of his sons, Ichiro on his right and Akame on his left. Sasuke sat on Ichiro's right, but the rest of the guests placed around the table Sasuke didn't know and didn't care for. He was there for a single purpose, to protect Ichiro.

All of the Geisha in the room took their places behind their guests and began pouring sake and serving food, easing the banquet into a steady start. Sasuke barely contributed to the party conversation, only responding when the lord or either of his sons spoke to him. His Geisha Miko as she'd introduced herself as, attempted to have a friendly conversation with him but when he answered her with one word answers he found that she soon left him be in peace. That pleased him that she let him sit quietly undisturbed while she continued to fill his cup as required. It wasn't that he disliked her, but she wasn't Sakura. Sure she was pretty and cute in a way, but he wasn't interested in her and she seemed ok to be left in his shadow forgotten.

Sasuke usually hated parties such as these, however he decided to make the most of the opportunity, sneaking glances at the pink haired Geisha every opportunity he got. He had almost perfected it to a fine art ensuring that he wasn't caught by her or anyone else. As the party continued two of the women suddenly stood up and moved towards the front of the room where they picked up their instruments. Sakura and Miko soon followed suit, ensuring that every man's attention was on them as they took the stage. The men watched in silent anticipation as the music began. It started slow and smooth before a delicate voice began singing in tune with the music. Miko, the owner of the singing moved her hands slowly in motion, matching the rhythm of her voice.

Then the music and the singing paused ever so slightly, allowing the leading lady her spotlight entrance. Sakura who now had two fans began to twirl them in mesmerising motions as her body moved in slow, precise and purposeful movements. It was hypnotic. Like a snake dancing for a charmer. Every eye was glued to her and Sasuke found himself drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Watching her now as she bent and dipped, and flirted her eyes above her fans made him want to fly into that flame, he was prepared to burn if that's what it took. She was insatiable.

* * *

XXX

As she danced carefully and methodically like she had done thousands of times before, Sakura couldn't help but sneak glances over her fans at the mysterious Samurai. Without realizing it straight away, her heart rate sped up when their eyes made contact. His dark eyes burned into her with an intensity that she'd received from many other men before, but never enjoyed like she did with him. She felt suddenly exposed in front of him, and it sent tingles through her. Who was this man?

* * *

XXX

The night had been thoroughly successful, all of the guests were entertained, well fed, and had not had an empty cup of sake since the banquet had begun. Everything was going smoothly, aside from the occasional drunken outburst by various guests. The only two men who were not completely intoxicated were Sasuke and Akame. While Sasuke had indulged in two cups of sake already, he was not going to partake in any more as he was there for business not pleasure. Akame whispered something to his father before he got up and left the room. It was getting late and as Sasuke had suspected many of the other guests began to follow Akame's lead. Each Geisha farewelled their departing guests until everyone except for Kenjimura, Ichiro and Sasuke were left.

Sakura dismissed all of the girls except for Miko, leaving the three men and two women alone in the room. The two women bowed deeply in respect. When they stood back up Lord Kenjimura spoke up.

"You've outdone yourself again Haruno San. I'll be sure to pass on my regards to your Okasan." He spoke relatively clearly despite his clear drunkenness.

Sakura bowed again "Thank you Lord Kenjimura. We're glad that you enjoyed your evening. Now with your permission we shall take our leave." She spoke softly but clearly.

Lord Kenjimura bowed back. "Of course, Goodnight to you both."

Sasuke felt an unfamiliar urge to contribute to the conversation. Anything that would allow Sakura to linger a little longer. Alas he had nothing, and even if he did he knew he wouldn't have brought himself to speak up. Sakura and Miko made their way towards the door to exit when suddenly the sound of many feet running through the house met their ears.

Sasuke felt his stomach drop at the sound. There shouldn't be that many people in the house, let alone running. Sasuke could tell by the heavy stomping and the clang of metal that these were intruders, and they were quickly making their way towards them, blocking any ways of escape. Sasuke's feet acted of their own accord, his right hand poised at the ready over the hilt of his katana as he glided across the room and stood protectively in front of everyone. He gently pushed the two women back with his left arm making sure that they were well away from the door.

Seconds later a loud battle cry resounded as the first of the intruders ran into the room, his sword aimed high and ready to strike. The adrenaline kicked in and Sasuke sprung into action, his Katana set loose, it swung in a graceful arc. The shimmer of the sword was quickly joined by the spraying of red as the intruder was cleaved in half. Sasuke suddenly felt a rush of excitement and content smirk played on his lips. Of course the first intruder to enter the room had merely been an appetizer, now the main was being served as a band of eight men came through both the door and pushed their way through the thin walls.

The men looked at their fallen comrade and it only seemed to make them angrier. They charged in, some of the men towards Sasuke, while others had their sights on the two Lords. Sasuke ducked and weaved, his sword curling through the air at an unnatural speed. He was cutting the men down like a tornado cuts the ground. Every twirl and spin carefully calculated, every counter precise and sharp. Sasuke was no longer a man with a sword, but force of nature leaving death and carnage in his wake.

* * *

XXX

Sakura watched in horror as the gory scene played out in front of her. She was frozen in fear and couldn't move, much the same as Miko beside her. The Samurai confronted each opponent with an unearthly grace. If it weren't for the blood being sprayed across the room or the disembowelled bodies she would have thought he was dancing. Despite his obvious skill however, there were still more enemies entering the room, replacing their fallen comrades. The Samurai couldn't possibly fight them all of could he? Sakura wasn't about to hang around to find out.

Survival instincts kicking in, she mustered up what little courage she had and grabbed Miko's hand, dragging the girl to her feet before fleeing towards the back of the room. In a moment of pure adrenaline, Sakura used her shoulder to forcefully ram her way through the thin wall, much the same way that the intruders had. She felt her skin and garments rip in places from the force but she wasn't about to stop and check herself. Dragging Miko through with her onto the porch outside Sakura's eyes darted around for a way to escape the compound.

* * *

XXX

As Sasuke thrust his katana through his opponents chest, he was rewarded with an anguished cry from the man before he slumped onto the floor with the rest of the bodies. An overwhelming sense of victory filled him as he assessed his handy work. Not a single soldier had managed to land an attack on him a fact that made him smirk triumphantly. As he flicked his katana to remove the blood he turned to face his wards and the smirk disappeared from his face. They were gone. All of them. Sasuke quickly spotted the hole in the opposite wall that he imagined the four had made their escape through and his eyebrows drew down in a frown.

How was he supposed to protect something that had run off?

* * *

XXX

Sakura and Miko had stumbled blindly into the gardens. The moon was covered in cloud and barely gave enough light to see wherever the lanterns were absent. This was both a blessing and a curse Sakura thought as they scrambled behind some bushes. Miko's ragged breathing was too loud and even in the dark was a dead giveaway to their location so Sakura quickly shoved her left hand over the girls nose and mouth in an attempt to stifle the sound. Sakura could still hear the clamour of armour and the shouts of men all around the compound as they searched for their targets. Sakura had to only guess that it was either of the Lords that they were after, but she also could guess that the men who would kill their own Lords, would just as easily kill two unarmed women who'd seen too much.

With her right hand, Sakura gently pulled her hairpin dagger out and readied it in her fist. Now that she had time to think, time to plan, she would be more prepared for an attack. Of course in such situations Sakura didn't understand that there was no way to plan. The only way to survive was to act on impulse. Sakura's heart dropped as she heard the shuffle of feet from the same direction that her and Miko had just come. Had the Samurai already been defeated? Her hopes sprung back to life however when she heard the frightened whisper of Lord Ichiro.

"Quick Father this way, I think the way ahead is-" but he was cut of as one of the intruders heard him and yelled out to the others "Over hear!"

There was the sound of feet running back the way they'd come while a series of heavy boots chased them.

* * *

XXX

Sasuke heard the intruder's shout from the other end of the porch and internally cursed at how stupid his wards had been for running away from their protector. Without further thought to the matter Sasuke dashed towards the end of the porch where he nearly stumbled blindly into the two he was in charge of protecting. He only managed to dodge them due to his superior reflexes. Shoving them roughly behind him he managed to bark out a sharp "Stay behind me" before the enemies charged at him.

Even in the poor light Sasuke quickly disposed of the two men who'd chased after the Lords. The level of skill that his opponents were at compared with him made it mere child's play. Now he just had to find the two women before they were caught and killed and he would consider his job well done.

As if on cue, a sharp woman's squeal was heard from the gardens.

* * *

XXX

Miko let out a pained, high pitched squeal as a rough hand dragged her out from her hiding place by her hair. Despite Sakura's best efforts to silence the girls loud breathing, she'd ultimately failed and they'd been discovered. Miko kicked and screamed louder and with more ferocity than expected of a young woman of slight frame like her and in her fit she managed to kick her attacker in the shins. The man let out a sharp hiss of pain but his hold on Miko didn't loosen, if anything it only tightened more. It was in this moment where his brain was still processing pain and not the second woman he hadn't spotted yet that Sakura seized her opportunity. Firmly gripping her dagger, Sakura leapt at Miko's attacker with a surprising feline grace and rammed the blade with all her strength into the man's exposed throat. The blade slid into the tender flesh like a fish through water until the handle stopped it from going any deeper.

The man gurgled for a bit, reaching frantically at his throat, but before his hands reached there, he crashed to the ground dead.

* * *

XXX

Sasuke found the two women as the clouds finally shifted away from the moon, giving light to the bloody scene before them. Their would-be-attacker lay dead, blood pooling around his throat where a small dagger jutted out. Sasuke stared in slight bewilderment, had one of these women taken down their enemy or was there someone else nearby that Sasuke was unaware of. Ever alert, Sasuke checked the area for others, but saw no one. Turning back to the scene he saw Sakura shaking slightly and Miko was crying helplessly on the ground. "I..I killed him" Sakura suddenly whispered. It sounded like she was in shock and disbelieving of her own words, but Sasuke realized that it must be the truth.

A sense of pride and a sense of shame washed over him. Pride for the young woman defending herself and her friend, but shame that she had to do so in the first place. If he'd been there, she would never have had to dirty her hands. Now they were soiled with the life of another. Sakura continued to shake, and as the seconds passed, it became more violent before her legs gave way and collapsed underneath her. Sasuke leaped forwards and caught her just in time, her head resting on his shoulder as he supported her. She glanced up at him and he glanced down at her, their eyes connecting their thoughts and feelings.

 _I'm a murderer._

 _You're going to be ok, I'm here._

They were still barely more than strangers, but right there in that moment they were two connected souls. Sasuke wasn't sure whether it was from sharing the horror of that nights events or whether it was something more. He didn't get a chance to dwell on it further before Sakura fainted in his arms. Picking her up bridal style, Sasuke turned to Lord Ichiro and Lord Kenjimura. "Why don't one of you help her up." He said with his annoyance clear in his voice. Sasuke was beyond proper social protocols after what had just happened, and now that his objective of protecting everyone was complete, he had to find somewhere safe for them to all make it through the remainder of the night.

* * *

XXX

When Sakura woke it was dark. Her mind was a hazy mess and she struggled to wake up from the fog clouding her mind. As she lifted her head she was surprised to see four others crowded into a small room. Lord Kenjimura, Lord Ichiro, Miko were peacefully sleeping on the floor while the Samurai sat beside her with his back against the wall and his sword laying on the floor by his side. Seeing her movement, the Samurai turned towards her and seeing him made everything come flooding back to her. She inhaled sharply, giving away her distress at the sudden onslaught of memory. She could feel the beginnings of tears threatening to escape, but she bit her lip and shut her eyes tight in an attempt to hold them back.

Sakura opened them again in surprise when she heard his voice cut through the darkness.

"You did what you had to do. If you didn't you and your friend would be dead." The Samurai was brutally honest, his voice devoid of emotions but she could tell he was trying to console her.

Sakura didn't trust herself to respond. She imagined that if she tried to brave even a single word, her voice would shatter and break so instead she focused on the man's words. This was what she'd always wanted right? To be able to protect the people around her? Then why was there a sickening feeling in her stomach when she remembered the knife digging in, or the gurgle the man had made in his final moments.

"A weaker woman wouldn't have been able to do what you did." The Samurai spoke again, this time with a hint of emotion although she wasn't sure what.

His acknowledgement of her strength sent a warm feeling through her that helped to wash away the remorse and revulsion. Those feelings were still there, but they were not as prevalent now. With a new found strength, Sakura dared to speak.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" her voice barely breaking above a whisper.

The Samurai was silent for a moment before answering.

"I've been training ever since I was a young boy, but my brother made me what I am today." He said pensively.

Sakura considered his words in silence. Sakura was sure after tonight that this man before her was one of the best swordsmen in the country, if not THE best. If that were true, what an amazing person his brother must be to have trained him to that level.

"Your brother must be quite amazing himself then." She commented.

The Samurai shuffled slightly as an awkward silence enveloped them. It was obvious to Sakura that she'd made a miscalculation and had offended or upset the man. She was about to apologize when he spoke up.

"He was."

Was? So he was dead then. While understandable that she couldn't have known that before she'd spoken, she still felt her heart ache with remorse and sadness for the Samurai.

"Im sorry, I-"

"It's fine." he cut her off before she could finish. He didn't sound upset or angry, but she could tell that he didn't really want to talk about it any further.

Another awkward silence drifted between them. It was so unlike Sakura to be at a loss for words, to not be able to keep conversation flowing smoothly. It was part of how she made a living after all. She guessed that it was because this man was so mysterious and of course devilishly handsome, he was a wildcard to her.

Reflecting on how he'd single handedly defeated all of the would-be assassins and had protected her and the others under such unfavourable odds Sakura was even more star struck by the man.

"I'm sorry I still haven't thanked you yet -" she paused for a moment before she realized she didn't know his name. How could she not have realized that before now?

The Samurai chuckled in amusement.

"Sasuke" He said filling in the blank for her.

 _Sasuke_...Yes that name seemed to suit a man of his status and skills perfectly she thought.

"Thank you Sasuke...Kun" she added a little more shyly.

It wasn't customary for strangers to use such familiar honorifics, but it had rolled of her tongue before she could catch it. It surprised her that it felt so natural. She could feel his eyes boring into her at that. Was he displeased?

"Hn" he hummed, and it sounded like a pleased response.

* * *

XXX

Sasuke had been surprised at Sakura's choice of honorific. It showed a level of familiarity that they didn't yet have, but with it she broke that barrier, with it, they became more than acquaintances. The corners of his mouth twitched ever so slightly around the edges. Strange how a simple gesture and affectionate term could make him feel a sense of delight. This woman was possibly a witch because he found himself falling deeper and deeper under her spell.

"You should go back to sleep." He told her.

It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying their conversation, but he wanted to look after her best interest.

"Are you going to sleep?" she asked in response.

"No."

"Then I shall stay up with you and keep you company." She replied as she shifted and moved to sit beside him against the wall.

Sasuke thought about arguing with her, but when she leaned her shoulder ever so lightly against his, he found his will waver. He turned to look at her and saw that she was gazing intently at him. How strange he thought, usually he was the one to do that. Sakura leaned against him more now but it wasn't intrusive, it was comforting.

Gazing at her intently he saw that her makeup was still perfect, but her skin was marked with scratches. When she smiled at him, the movement re-opened one of the larger scratches on her cheek and it began to bleed lightly. She immediately stopped smiling and winced slightly. Without thinking, Sasuke's hand reached up tentatively for her cheek, cupping it slightly as he gently wiped the blood away with his thumb. Since the cut was relatively small it only took one wipe before the blood was gone, but his hand still lingered. Her skin was soft like duck feathers and the hair that tickled his fingertips was smooth as silk. Her painted lips parted slightly as if she was going to say something, but stopped. The soft glistened appearance of them awakening something in him, something primal and instinctive. A hunger that he didn't realise was possible, a thirst that he'd never felt before. He was sober, but drunk and only one thing would banish these feelings.

Sasuke gave in to the urge and let instinct guide him. Still in possession of her face, he tilted her chin towards him as his face lowered towards hers.

* * *

XXX

She hadn't expected his touch, nor for it to be gentle. She felt as if the touch struck lightning to her core and jump started her heart. It burst into a rapid pace while a whirlwind of butterflies released themselves within her. She was barely able to contain the fluttering in her stomach as much as in her thoughts. This man, Sasuke, he made her feel alive. He shocked her to her core in a way she couldn't explain, she didn't understand but she felt it was right. As he leant over her ever so slowly and with steady intention, Sakura found herself eager to meet him.

As their lips brushed against one another, it sent a chill down her spine. The kiss was gentle, his lips soft and warm, but as they pulled apart and gazed at each other, Sakura could see that Sasuke's eyes reflected the same intensity as hers. She wanted more and so did he.

Their lips crashed together again, but with an almost brutal force. Her hand snaked its way into his dark tendrils and his tongue slipped in her mouth to tangle with hers. The fire inside her roared to life with a smouldering intensity. A small contented sigh escaped her and she could feel Sasuke's lips smirking in response. It didn't last long however as the two continued to lock lips with each other.

Sakura had never experienced anything like this in her life. She didn't just want more, she _needed_ more.

"Sa-ku-ra" he purred, testing her name out loud when they broke for air.

The way each syllable of her name rolled of his tongue sent a shiver of delight through her. Her name sounded so exotic and alluring as he said it. The way his ebony eyes bore into her like he was looking into her soul made her both anxious and excited. Under his gaze she felt like she was an open book, like he already knew all of her secrets. Sakura stared up at Sasuke with wonton lust.

 _I need you_

They didn't need to speak it out loud with words. That single desire that they shared was easily communicated through their connected eyes.

Their eye contact broke as the sound of a body shuffling in the centre of the room took their focus. Sakura turned to look, and was quickly reminded that there were three other people in the room. Both of the Lords and Miko still lay fast asleep, completely un-aware of what had transpired between the two a moment ago. It brought Sakura back to reality. They couldn't continue this new found love, at least not here, not tonight. She turned back to Sasuke to see that he had realized the same thing, a slight frown on his features showing his obvious annoyance at the fact.

Sakura smiled and leant back against Sasuke, resting her head against his shoulder. His tall body was the perfect height for her to fit into and the warmth it gave off was comforting. Her heart, while still fluttering at the thought of him, was now also calming with his presence. Her body began to feel heavy and before she knew it, Sakura fell asleep against Sasuke's side.


	2. In the Spring Pt2

**PART TWO**

Sasuke awoke with a start. When had he drifted off to sleep? Taking in his surroundings he observed that it was morning, sometime just after sunrise by the light. Everyone was still asleep, including Sakura who's head was still nestled against his neck. He must have fallen asleep his head resting against hers. Strange how her form against his brought him a deep sense of comfort and warmth. Her sweet perfume filled his nose and he inhaled deeply dedicating it to memory. Everything about this woman was driving him crazy.

No one had ever possessed him in such a way before and it made him realize that he wanted to possess her in the same way. He wanted to fill her every waking moment with thoughts of him, wanted her body to crave his, wanted her soul to shake for him. Looking down at her and seeing the small smile on her lips as she slept peacefully only served to strengthen his new resolve.

After years of training in strategy and building a sharp mind, it took Sasuke no time at all to form a plan.

* * *

XXX

The day was all just a blur now. After she and everyone else had woken up, Sasuke had escorted them all to the local law enforcement building where they'd all given their statements and investigations began immediately. An attempt on the life of the current Lord and his successor was no light matter, especially if the perpetrator was still at large and could strike again.

Once Sakura and Miko had finished revising their side of the tale for the third time, they were dismissed and allowed to return home. Sasuke on the other hand was still bound by duty and had to remain with the Lords. Sakura was disappointed that she couldn't remain by his side, but as he discretely slipped a small folded piece of paper into her hand, Sakura held hope that she would see him again.

Waiting until she was alone in her room, Sakura delicately unfolded the paper Sasuke had given her. A smile immediately broke out on her lips when she observed its contents. It was a hand drawn map that showed where Sasuke wanted to meet her that afternoon.

* * *

XXX

It hadn't taken long for the investigations to bear fruit. Lord Kenjimura's second son Akame had been behind the attack. He hadn't even waited to ensure the death of his father and brother before he had begun to take things over for himself. That was until the still very much alive Lord and the true successor showed up and Akame was taken away to jail to await his trial at the end of the week.

With his duty complete, Lord Kenjimura thanked Sasuke and allowed him his leave. It took no time at all for Sasuke to go back to his room at the ryokan and clean up. He bathed and changed into fresh clothes before he spent the next hour cleaning and polishing his sword, ensuring that it wasn't tarnished by last nights events. When he was certain that there was no blemishes, he sheathed it and left his room.

* * *

XXX

When Sakura strolled to their destination she found Sasuke waiting for her already. He was leaning casually against the trunk of a tree, arms crossed against his chest and his gaze pensive as he stared out over the town below. He looked so calm and at ease, like a lion that knew it was at the top of the food chain. When he heard her approach his head tilted ever so slightly towards her while his eyes snapped on to her. Those dark pools of black, focused so intently on her as she approached made her shiver. If he was a lion, what did that make her?

Sakura gulped slightly.

"Sasuke Kun" she greeted sweetly as she reached his side.

His eyes roamed over her briefly, taking in her new appearance. Sakura had intentionally dressed down for this occasion. She was not dressed up in her elaborate Geisha gowns, nor was her face painted or her hair styled up. She wanted to see if he was still interested in her without the decorations. She also hadn't wanted to draw attention to herself as she left the house and town. Their meeting could have been considered slightly scandalous since it wasn't strictly business.

Sakura had opted for a simple red yukata dress. Her soft pink hair was tied back with a matching ribbon. She had always liked wearing red, it seemed to accentuate her natural beauty without the need for all of the makeup and trinkets.

"Sakura" he greeted with an approving nod.

There it was again, the way he said her name sending a thrill through her and making her blush under his dark gaze.

Sakura noted that the corners of his mouth twitched into a small playful smile at her and that made her blush deepen further. This man was having such a powerful effect on her, she felt like she was being swept away in a current and sucked out to sea to drown.

Taking the lead, he turned slightly and began to walk along a small walking track only pausing slightly to make sure that she was following. Sakura quickly caught up with him walking at a perfect distance, not quite beside him, but not quite behind either. As they walked along the path in content silence, Sakura admired the scenery. Sasuke seemed to know where he was going but she had never been up here despite being a local. It was very pretty.

When they reached their hidden destination, Sakura couldn't contain the surprised gasp that escaped her lips. Wow. She was lost for words.

Before them was a clearing where a small waterfall cascaded easily over the smooth surface of the rocks. It was a small stream that flowed from somewhere deeper in the mountain and bubbled into a small pool of water. The pool was surrounded by various beautiful flowers and trees that were in the full swing of Spring. The way the late afternoon sun gave a warm glow to everything only seemed to enhance the scenes beauty. It was perfectly secluded and all theirs.

"It's beautiful Sasuke Kun" she whispered in awe before turning to the young Samurai.

Her face suddenly felt hot again. Sasuke was staring at her the same way she imagined she was now staring at him. The sunlight softly highlighting his handsome features, it's light glistening in his hair and his eyes. Was he even human?

* * *

XXX

Sasuke stared in shock and awe. He'd thought she was gorgeous as a Geisha, but he'd thought she was even more beautiful the way she was now. She was naturally beautiful like the cherry blossoms she was named after, and here before him now she seemed to glow in an unearthly beauty. Her mesmerising green orbs stared at him with wonder and he couldn't fight the feeling in his chest. It tightened in a way it had never done before, making him feel light and weak, but at the same time stronger, more powerful.

He couldn't help himself then. His body glided towards hers and when they met, so did their lips.

Sakura's soft lips moved against his gently at first, but as the fire inside them began to burn stronger, their kiss deepened. His arm snaked around her tiny waist and drew her against his body. She clenched her hands around the fabric of his shirt as if she was holding on for dear life. He was suddenly acutely aware of her small body against his, he could feel every ragged breath she took between heated kisses and he was sure she could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Years of training, precise control over every movement and thought had come to nothing in the presence of this woman. His body was no longer his and neither was his mind.

He broke free of her lips only to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He really had no idea what was going through him now, he'd never lost control like this before, but how incredibly free he felt in its absence. His mind and heart soaring with every kiss and whispered moan. Sakura arched her neck to his hungry mouth and he continued to devour her.

* * *

XXX

Sakura let out a small moan as he kissed and sucked at the sensitive line of her neck, her fingers trailing through his midnight hair as he did so. His breath tickled her collarbone where the yukata was opened to. His hand began dragging at the fabric, gently pulling it open more until it revealed her shoulder. He then hesitantly gazed at her and she thought that it looked strange considering his usually confident demeanour. Was he waiting for her to refuse him or cry assault? She might have no idea how he had her unravelling like this so easily, but she wasn't going to stop him. She nodded her approval to him and then continued pulling her yukata open and down until she was bare from the waist up, her belt the only thing stopping the dress from falling away completely. She had never done anything like this, let alone considered it before, yet here she was, with a man she'd met only days ago, doing things that only lovers do.

Did she love him? She knew the answer even if she wanted to deny it.

Yes she loved him.

Completely and irrevocably, like it was carved into her soul.

But how could she? She barely knew him and what she knew of him told her that he was dark, mysterious and deadly with a sword. She had tried to think with a level head, but rational thought had no place when it came to matters of the heart. There was a connection between them that had bound them together before they'd even met. Red strings of fate.

She knew he felt it too, how could he not when the feeling was so intense? The attraction and the inexplicable desire that had haunted them from the moment they laid eyes on each other. She was so exposed to him now, both in body and soul, yet she felt secure and protected with him. His eyes appraised her with a look of appreciation.

"Beautiful" he whispered in a low deep voice.

That had the heat rising from her neck to her face tinting it in pink. Despite this she managed to gather her courage and her hands drifted down to his shirt where she pulled it down of his torso with little effort. Now it was her time to stare in appreciation. He was the definition of masculinity with perfectly toned abdominals. He had a few scars that marked the skin, but it only enhanced his appeal. His muscles rippled as he pulled his arms through the sleeves and freed himself of the garment entirely letting it fall to the ground forgotten.

* * *

XXX

His hands covered her breasts. Tentatively at first, but then with an eagerness that surprised him. The soft mounds of flesh were perfectly fitted under his hands. Massaging them and playing with her nipples he felt her gasp and sigh simultaneously against their kiss. Sasuke then moved his head downwards to her left breast while his right hand continued massaging, his left hand grasping her waist tightly. She was so delicate and small compared to him yet as she dragged his face back up to hers with surprising force he realized that she was stronger than she looked, and a whole lot fiercer too. Sasuke growled against her as he backed her up into the nearest tree. She let him lead her, but she didn't relent on their efforts. When her back hit the hard surface, Sasuke grabbed at her arse with both hands, lifting her easily before using his body to pin her in place. Sakura easily wrapped her beautiful long legs around his waist and Sasuke found his hands roaming up and down them, enjoying how silky smooth they were. The friction between their bodies was almost unbearable as Sasuke ground his hips against hers. The whole scene was very erotic and as their tongues battled so did their hands with the remainder of their clothes.

* * *

XXX

The sun had set hours ago and the two new lovers lay on top of their discarded clothes using them as blankets to keep comfortable, and their bodies to keep warm. Since it was Spring it was a pleasant temperature but they were eager to use any excuse to stay wrapped in each other's arms in the sanctuary they had found. What had transpired brought them together in a way neither of them could explain. Sasuke mulled over this as he gently brushed Sakura's arm, his eyes softening as he gazed at her. Sakura's head was rested against his chest, her small arm around his waist. She had fallen asleep like that and as he admired her against him, he thought about something he'd never thought about before. The future. His thoughts had always dwelled deeply on the past, or sometimes the present, but never the future. What would the future bring now? Would she be a part of it? For some reason it hurt him to think of her not being a part of it, whatever the future may hold. If the future held her in it, then the future looked good.

As if sensing his discomfort, Sakura stirred. Opening those brilliant green eyes that he so helplessly loved and staring at him with a small smile.

"hmm Sasuke Kun?" she murmured sleepily.

"Sakura" he greeted back.

She looked so happy that it was slightly infectious and Sasuke found himself smiling back at her. Sakura then snuggled back into Sasuke's side, nuzzling her face into him. It tickled ever so slightly and Sasuke tensed before relaxing again. Sakura giggled lightly at him and he scowled at her.

"What's so funny?" He questioned. His voice was demanding, but he wasn't as annoyed as what his voice made him sound. He was glad when it didn't deter Sakura's giggle.

"You're ticklish" she teased

"Hnn." He mumbled. Neither confirming or denying.

"Shall we make our way back?" he asked her, deciding to change the topic.

Sakura looked slightly disappointed at his suggestion but surely she understood that they couldn't stay in this place forever. But just because they would leave this place where they'd made love, didn't mean that Sasuke wanted her to leave his side.

"Stay with me." He said and he watched her closely to see her response.

"Tonight or…?" she trailed off, unsure whether to continue or not.

She didn't need to for Sasuke to understand what she wanted to say. _Stay for good_.

"Both." He said simply.

That seemed to surprise her then but as a smile greater then he'd seen graced her features he knew that she was happy with that idea. She wanted to stay with him the same way he wanted to stay with her.

"Okay" she beamed.

Putting their clothes back on, they began their way back to the town. Sakura wove her hand through his and he wrapped his larger hand around hers. The moonlight was soft, but enough to allow them to see where they were going. Sasuke guided her and occasionally caught her on the few occasions that she would lose her footing. Every time she would blush in embarrassment but use the excuse to hold onto him tighter. Sasuke had to admit to himself that he enjoyed the way she did that.

When they reached the ryokan, they were grateful to see that the lanterns were off and everyone was asleep, allowing them the secrecy and privacy that they needed to hide their scandalous affair. They slipped into Sasuke's room without a hitch and the moment the door shut behind them, Sasuke made sure to lock it shut.

He then turned to face Sakura, the familiar heat inside him growing again at her close proximity and it drove him towards her in a predatory way. Now that he'd had a taste of her sweet smell, soft flesh and heated touches he wanted more. Looming over her, his intention clear, he saw that she matched his gaze with her own ferocity. She certainly wasn't meek, she was bold and fierce. That turned him on. Sakura then rushed forward and began stripping his clothing off before he had a chance and suddenly Sasuke found himself the prey and her the predator.

This time wouldn't be as gentle as earlier that night had been when their bodies had connected. No, this time they would attack like hungry animals. Sasuke ripped of her dress as quickly as she disposed of his garments, his sword dropping rather unceremoniously on the floor. He pushed her back and lowered her onto the futon bed where he completely ignored her mouth and began ravaging her body with hot kisses. She emitted soft moans which egged him on more.

Tonight had definitely been the beginning of something new and powerful between them and it both excited him and scared him.

* * *

 _ **A month later –**_

"I want to stay by your side Sasuke Kun. Always." She broke the silence as they lay in Sasuke's bed together.

It had become a nightly ritual for them. They would sneak around the town at night when everyone else was asleep while during the day they both went about their jobs. Sasuke continued to serve as a glorified bodyguard to Lord Ichiro, while Sakura continued as a Geisha.

"It wont be easy being with me. It will be dangerous at times. I don't even have a place to call home anymore." He replied.

He wasn't really trying to deter her, more make sure that she was aware.

"Then let me be your home. I'll go with you everywhere you go, I'm not afraid." She said with more resolve.

Her eyes glistened with determination. That made Sasuke chuckle. He could see that she was a stubborn woman who wouldn't necessarily just follow a man's orders because society dictated it. It was both annoying, but also attractive at the same time.

"I might not always be there to protect you." His voice low and menacing as he spoke. It killed him to say it, but it was true.

"Then teach me to defend myself. Teach me how to use a sword like you do." She pushed.

An interesting idea to say the least. Society dictated that a woman didn't need to defend herself or carry a weapon, yet he'd already witnessed her once before kill a man when the cruelty of life had demanded it. She was not weak, and she was determined above all else, maybe the idea of her wielding a sword wasn't so strange. As an image of a Sakura, sweaty, covered in dirt and breathing heavy while holding a sword up menacingly struck him, Sasuke found the thought it quite appealing.

"I won't go easy on you." He warned.

"I wouldn't expect you to." She replied with unwavering confidence.

Yes, she'd make a fine fighter with that spirit of hers.

"Hn. fine, but on one condition."

"Yes?" she asked curiously.

"Wear the Uchiha crest for all to see." He stated simply.

Sakura froze for a moment as her mind contemplated his words. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped ever so slightly.

"Was that your way of…Are you proposing?" she asked incredulously.

She sounded like she didn't believe her own words let alone his. She was staring at him intently trying to see if he was toying with her. He wasn't, he was dead serious. Sakura was a woman like no other. She was fierce, intelligent, strong willed, sexy and beautiful all in one and Sasuke knew that many other men could appreciate a woman like her. He was greedy however and wanted her all to himself. He wanted her to be his. If she married him and wore the Uchiha crest like he did, everyone would know that she was his and they wouldn't have to sneak around anymore.

Then of course there was the fact that that he thoroughly enjoyed making love to her and the idea of continuing that, of that bearing fruit…

"Deal." She finally said beneath a crimson blush.

That made him smirk. Nodding at her with approval he watched with amusement as her blush deepened.

"I love you" she whispered, tears starting to stream down her face.

She then leaned over and kissed him, and before long they were entwined with each other again.

* * *

XXX

Two weeks later, Sasuke and Sakura stood on the outskirts of the town ready to leave on their journey. Some of their friends (all Sakura's with the exception of Lord Kenjimura and Lord Ichiro) and Sakura's parents had come to bid them farewell. They had been married the day before and were now ready to begin their journey into the unknown as husband and wife. It was Spring after all, and Spring was all about new life and new beginnings. As Sasuke reflected on this, he couldn't help but watch his new wife kiss her parents goodbye, the Uchiha clan crest now emblazoned on the back of her dress. It filled him with an odd feeling seeing it on someone else for the first time in many years.

Looking up at the clear blue sky above, Sasuke thought back on Itachi's final words.

 _~ "You gave me a reason to live, gave me something special to protect. Now you must find yours." ~_

He finally understood Itachi's meaning.

 _I finally found it big brother. I found someone who gives me purpose, a future, someone that I want to protect_. Sasuke conveyed silently to the sky where he imagined Itachi looking down on him, watching him with a proud smile.

As Sakura joined him at his side again with a brave look on her face as she held back tears Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

Well maybe she wouldn't need protecting, she was Sakura after all.

Regardless he would be by her side, and she would be by his. Wherever life would lead them, whatever challenges that they faced, they would face them together, from now until their dying breaths.

 **THE END ~**

* * *

 **Thanks for following guys! I hope you enjoyed? I'm toying with the idea of doing an epilogue with Sarada so let me know your thoughts if that's something you'd like to see. xx**


	3. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

XXX

Her skin glistened.

Covered in sweat, the beads caught the dim candle light and glittered like gems all over her exposed skin. Her beautiful pink hair was damp and clung to her skin, her eyes crinkled shut, her lips taught. Sasuke had always been entranced by her beauty from the moment he saw her, but seeing her like this, in this moment, he was overwhelmed with emotions for his wife.

"Keep pushing, you're nearly done" the midwife encouraged.

"I AAAAAM PUSHIIIIIIIINNNG!" Sakura screamed back. The anger and exhaustion clear in her voice.

The tears were streaming down her face unchecked. She'd long ago given up trying to keep a brave face as the contractions shook her body. Sasuke wanted so desperately to help her, to take her pain away, but there was nothing he could do. The best form of comfort he could give, was to allow Sakura to crush his hand while she endeavoured to bring their child into the world safely.

"AAAAAH SASUKE KUN I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!" Sakura screamed between contractions and pushes.

He wasn't going to argue with her. He'd take whatever abuse she'd throw his way if it would help her through this. He'd also learned by this stage to keep his mouth shut altogether as even words of encouragement seemed to flare her anger now.

Then he heard it.

An infant's cry broke through the room.

His heart stopped, time froze and the world went still.

Like a magnet drawn North, Sasuke flew from Sakura's side to where the origin of the noise was. There in the midwifes arms was the most precious and beautiful creature that he had ever laid eyes on. A tiny baby, their baby.

Sasuke knew that he loved his wife. He'd worked it out early after meeting her, but this child, he realized as he gazed upon it for the first time, he had loved on a whole other level from before it was even born and he would continue to the rest of his life. His heart swelled with emotions, all he wanted to do was take his child into his arms and hold it there forever.

Sakura gave one last exhausted huff before collapsing back against the pillows while the midwife cut the umbilical cord and quickly began to clean the baby of the afterbirth. Sasuke watched on, wide eyed until something began to cloud his vision. He attempted to blink away the blurriness only to realized that it was tears in his eyes. Tears that now ran down his face. He hadn't felt them rising to the surface, but the overwhelming emotions that the birth of his first child brought, prevented him from stopping them.

"Let me see, is it a girl or boy?" Sakura spoke in a drowsy voice. She tried to sit up to see, but she was too tired and collapsed back down.

"It's a girl." The midwife chuckled as she wrapped the little girl up.

Sasuke eagerly reached out to take the bundle from the midwife. His little baby girl. She was still wailing so Sasuke nestled her into his body and hushed her soothingly with his voice. It seemed to work as she quickly quietened. In his arms she was so tiny, his hands easily covering her small form. Sasuke found it frightening to think of how vulnerable and fragile such a tiny thing must be. At such a thought, a fierce instinct to protect his daughter arose. He would never allow anything to ever harm her, he would always protect her and would give his life to do so if need be. He knew this as firmly as he knew that the sun rose in the east and set in the west.

The midwife left the room and Sasuke walked back towards Sakura's side where they could share in their daughter, share in a moment as a new family together. At the sight of her, Sakura's beautiful green eyes filled up with tears again. She reached out to take their daughter from him and Sasuke found himself hesitating for a moment. He gently nuzzled his daughter and relished the feeling of her against his chest before he reluctantly gave her up to Sakura.

Sakura beamed. Even with the stains of tears still visible on her features, Sasuke could see how happy she was.

"Hey there." Sakura cooed at the little bundle. She then looked up at Sasuke with deep love in her eyes.

"Darling look at her, she's so…beautiful." Sakura croaked, her voice becoming heavy with emotion.

As he looked down at their daughter he could see that she had a small head of dark black hair and ebony eyes just like him. He had hoped that their child would inherit Sakura's radiant green eyes, the ones that he loved so much, but alas the Uchiha genes remained dominant. Still as he looked closer, he could see that the gentle curve of her lips and the shape of her eyes definitely reflected Sakura's. She certainly was beautiful, but she was more than that.

"She's perfect" He whispered as he cuddled up beside his wife, one arm wrapping around her shoulders while the other was on top of Sakura's, supporting the baby.

The young couple stayed like that for a few moments, the soft mews of their daughter the only sound in the room. To think that a few years ago Sasuke had been left alone as the last of the Uchiha. Now there were three. It made him smile with joy.

"Are you still happy with the name we discussed?" Sakura asked.

They had already picked out a girls and boys name for their child, awaiting to see which they would have. It had taken many months of deliberation and deep thought before they had finally decided.

"Yes" he smiled.

Sakura responded instantly by kissing their daughters head lovingly.

"Sarada Mikoto Uchiha, I love you. More than you could ever understand" she whispered lovingly.

Sasuke observed his wife and daughter with a heart full of love.

"Do you still hate me now Sakura?" He chuckled with a teasing tone to his voice.

Sakura shook her head and placed her free hand on his cheek. "No, I love you so much Darling. I love you even more for giving me our little girl."

He smiled at her and leant into her touch.

"No. Thank you Sakura…For everything." He whispered to her as he touched his forehead with hers.

There was so much more that he wanted to say, but he felt like words wouldn't cover how he felt. He wanted to thank her for everything that she'd ever given him since the day they'd met. Her love, a home, a hopeful future, and now a family. She had given him all he'd ever dreamed of, but didn't deserved, and she had given it freely and unconditionally. As their eyes connected his thoughts and emotions passed through to her and he knew that she understood him perfectly without the words.

After the moment passed and they had conveyed their love for one another, Sasuke held onto this moment with Sakura and Sarada, dedicating it to memory. Sure Sarada was small and fragile now, but as time would go by, she would quickly grow up and become a beautiful and strong young woman and would no longer be his tiny baby girl. He wondered what she would be like. Would she be more like Sakura, or him? Maybe she wouldn't be like either of them, or the perfect combination of both? Would she be happy? Would she make friends? Would she find love? What would her favourite food be and what foods would she hate? Would she dream big, or be happy with humble ones? There were so many unknowns but he looked forward to their future together as a family, to find the answers to all of these questions. He couldn't wait to see what the future would bring for them, but right now, right here, he just wanted to cherish this precious moment and tattoo it on his heart forever.

The happiest moment of his life.

The day that the love he and Sakura shared manifested into life.

The day that Sarada was born.

 **THE END ~**

* * *

 **Thank you all for your generous support! Thank you for all of the reviews and comments, it really motivated me to complete this extra chapter. At this rate it might turn into an anthology but I won't make any promises.**

 **Keep an eye out for updates on some of my other SasuSaku stories. (I try to only publish works that I know I can complete as there is nothing worse then a story left undone!)**

 **Much love!**

 **A**


End file.
